Closet Torture
by MoonAngel010
Summary: Serena feels something for dariend but REFUSES to believe it, so Andrew and Rae come up with a plan to get the 2 of them to realize they basically love eachother, Andrew and Rae lures them into a closet and locks them in....all hell breaks lose!!!!! R


CLOSET TORTURE  
BY, Moon_Angel010  
PG  
  
  
Serena glared at both of Andrew's and "They look alright to me." She stated.  
"You go help him Serena!" Rae said instantly. Serena laughed with outrage.  
"YOU go help him!" The raven haired girl smirked, "No you should Serena,  
cause if you don't I'll tell everyone that you-" Her sentence muffled out.  
Serena blushed furiously as her hand covered Rae's mouth. "FINE! I'll do it!"   
Serena would die if Rae told anyone about kissing Melvin... it just happened  
and she felt so bad after he told her that Molly broke it off... When her hand  
came down it revealed Rae's wide smile.  
  
Darien and Serena made their way to the storage Area. They  
knew from experience where the room was, Andrew had showed them so   
when ever they needed something just go back their and get the supply's .   
Serena's eyes grew wide. "Where are the boxes Andrew?" She heard herself ask.  
No response. She turned around long enough to see Rae and Andrew shut the  
door on them. "HEY!" The two screamed rushing to the door. They pulled and  
pulled on the door knob. "What the hell is this!" Darien asked angrily. Serena  
kicked the door as her last try.  
  
Through the screaming, they both heard Andrew's muffled voice   
"Sorry guys...Its for you're own good." Serena groaned angrily. Why did  
these things always seem to happen to her. ALWAYS. She sat on a wooden  
crate, it was obvious that they wouldn't let her or Darien out. So for now she  
was stuck with her worst enemy. "Looks we'll be in here for awhile." Darien  
stated sitting on another crate across the room. "Tell me something I don't  
know." She replied under her breath. Serena looked at the dust-covered  
window. She rose and walked over to it. It was way to dark in the room,  
she needed light.  
  
In a circular motion she wiped the window with a rag and let  
a beam of light enter the room. "That's better." She stated sitting back on  
her crate. "Aw... poor baby scared of the dark?" Darien asked with a laugh.   
"Jerk." They at their in silence, probably thinking of a way out. They tried  
the window, but the windows had bars.   
  
  
  
"They are SO going to kill us." Rae stated taking a sip of  
her milk shake. It had been 20 minutes since they had been in the room.  
"NO they won't." Andrew replied, "They'll be thanking us. Just watch."  
"When will we know to let them out?"   
"When we stop hearing their annoying arguments." "That means they'll be  
in their forever!" Rae replied glancing at the door. She swallowed hard as  
she awaited the time where Serena would come out and scream her brains out.  
"I hope you're right Andrew," She added "I hope you're right."  
  
"What was Rae going to say before you covered her mouth?"   
Darien finally asked. He awaited his answer as he played with a screw driver   
he had found. "Why would I tell?" Serena replied angrily. "Chill Meatball   
head, just trying to make conversation." "You're not very good at it."   
  
"I just was curious...." He paused, "I won't tell anyone." When   
he said that Serena actually believed him. "Leave me alone." Was her  
response. "Why are you so cocky?" She heard him ask. Serena couldn't  
take it anymore. "Me cocky! LOOK WHO'S TALKING! Y-you freak  
of earth! I can't wait to get out of hear, and when I do, I'll pray to god  
thanking him, for my survival!" By then she was thrashing her arms  
wildly. Darien looked at her from his seat, he didn't seem surprised.   
Slowly he stood up and looked at her closely. "You know Serena..."  
"What did you say?" Serena glared at Darien she was utterly amazed.   
"You heard me." He replied " No! You actually called me by my name!" She  
said with a smile.   
  
Darien grew confused and tense "N-no I didn't!" "Yes you did!   
You said, and I quote 'You know Serena..,'" Darien shook his head but his   
response came differently. "I guess theirs a first time for everything." Serena  
jumped in joy. "You jerk! I finally got you!" "Don't get used to it MEATBALL  
HEAD." Serena groaned. It was WAY to good to be true.   
  
"I hate you." Serena mumbled through her tears. "Do I care! I  
hate you too!" [I can't believe I actually thought I liked him... he's so mean.]  
She thought sadly. With an insult in mind she stepped closer to him. Not  
noticing a monkey wrench lay on the floor. She stumbled forward. She kept  
her balance by Darien's shoulder. She tried to move but it was as if time had  
frozen. "Jerk..." She whispered.   
  
She couldn't believe what was happening, Darien held her as they  
embraced into a kiss." I guess you're right... their is a first time for everything."  
Darien whispered gazing into her eyes. Serena pushed him off her. "FIRST  
AND ONLY TIME!" She wiped her mouth self-consciously. Even though  
in her mind, she truly enjoyed it, and she would give anything for another kiss.   
  
"you know you're an awful kisser!" Darien added, doing the same as   
Serena. "Same with you! Besides I wasn't even trying." Serena replied "Well   
neither was I!" The two stayed silent. "Theirs only one way to find out..."  
They both said inaudibly.   
Before they new their lips touched once again. Serena breathed raggedly as  
she pulled away from Darien. It felt as if she had just been completed.   
  
  
"You think they actually found out the truth?" Rae asked glancing  
at the watch on the wall. It had already been an hour and a half. "I don't know  
they seem awfully quiet." Andrew relied taking a seat beside Rae, "Lets give   
them half an hour longer, ok?" "Fine with me." Rae sighed she hoped in a way  
that they had kissed and put all their problems behind them.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for everything Serena... and I truly mean it." "Like wise  
Darien...." Serena replied with her head among Darien's shoulder. "You  
know... this may seem awkward but... I was kinda hoping that this, one day  
would, happen." She added sweetly. And it was true. And she couldn't believe  
that just 4 hours ago the two practically, hated each other. [This can't be  
happening,] Serena thought to herself [We're just very vulnerable, and when we  
leave it'll all be back to normal.] Or would it? It was to late.   
  
"Oh my god..." Darien laughed. "What is it?" Serena asked looking  
up to him. "I just realized why we're in here." "Why?" "Andrew Knew I liked  
you Serena, and he wanted us to find out this way..." Serena sat up straight. "No  
way." She mumbled to herself. "Yes, its to obvious..." "But then how do we let  
them no we've made up?" Darien smiled "we don't...." He began. Serena was  
confused. "WHAT?"  
"Ok listen..."   
  
"They've made up!" Andrew yelped in joy. "YAY!" Rae added.   
They listened carefully for another clue. "I'm glad we're friends!" Serena yelled  
through the door. "They actually made up." Rae smiled in disbelief.   
"You guys  
ok now!" Andrew asked. "Ok?" Darien asked "Never been happier..." "Ok lets  
let them out." Rae urged. 'Ok..." Slowly the door opened.  
  
Serena and Darien came out with a frown on each others face.  
"Uh oh..." Rae whispered to herself. Serena heard. "Uh oh is right... I can't   
believe you two!" Serena screamed. "Andrew how could you... after awhile we  
figured out your 'plan'. We saw right through it... Me and Ser-" Darien stopped.  
"Er... Meatball head," He corrected. " Me and Meat ball head liking each other?   
Yeah right!" "Rae I am SO not talking to you.... Now if you excuse me... I've  
wasted 3 hours in that closet and I plan to make those hours up! GOOD-Bye!"  
And without a word Serena stomped out. "I can't believe you to... Do you  
know what it was like in there! Horrible!" He smiled though, as he remembered   
their kiss.   
  
"See you guys later, If I'll forgive you by then." And then without  
anything else he too left the arcade. Andrew and Rae were speechless. "I TOLD  
YOU!" Rae stated slapping Andrew's shoulder, "Its physically impossible! See  
you later!" And Rae left. Andrew sat in a booth speechless, how could it be  
impossible! It was a sure thing! Then he realized, there's no such thing as a  
sure thing. He groaned and slapped his forehead.   
  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien met in an alley. "You think we fooled them?"  
Serena asked with a smile. "Definitely." The both laughed with satisfaction.  
Serena smiled as she looked up at Darien, they were meant to be and deep  
down in her heart she knew. She treasured the closet torture they shared deeply.  
As they walked down the alley she felt Darien entwined his hands with hers.  
Serena looked up at him and Darien at her, they both smiled. True love. 


End file.
